


Another One

by CalumxCandyfloss



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, anorexic!michael, but also really nice, but he's really shy, calum works in a coffee shop, cheater!luke, photographer!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalumxCandyfloss/pseuds/CalumxCandyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is fragile but becomes even more so when he finds out that he isn't the only one in his partner's life.<br/>or<br/>the one where Luke is a cheater and Michael, Calum and Ashton plan their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

How did he end up here? For the past two years, that's what Michael has been trying to figure out. Looking in the mirror, he can't recognize himself. He honestly doesn't think anyone would. Not with that new wiry frame that used to be plump, or this _purple_ face, the off- white color underneath barely visible in the sea of bruises.

Michael _knows_ that something is't right, but he's not exactly sure what. Maybe his doubts were always there, from the very start of his relationship, or maybe it only began when his boyfriend began to ~~hit~~ _beat_ him. Michael knows it's his fault. _He's_ the on that's been forgetting to check on dinner lately, not Luke. _He's_ the one that dropped that sock on the landing, not Luke.

But he's _also_ the one who sits around at home while Luke goes out drinking with his friends. Once upon a time, he used to take Michael with him.

Michael has been outside twelve times in the past four months, and six of those times, he had to sneak out.

When he goes out, he mostly goes to a coffee shop about 5 minutes away from the flat he shares with Luke.

It's a nice cozy place with furniture and a nice barista.

His name is Calum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some of Calum's life now.

Calum seems friendly. He has dark curly hair and the deepest dimples Michael has ever seen. He makes Michael's espresso order with the energy and enthusiam that Michael wishes he had.

"Hey Mikey!" Calum beams when he sees his red haired friend. " The usual? " He nods, and withing two minutes, his order is served up.

Calum likes Michael. He's shy and quiet at first, but is actually very loud and quite hilarious when he feels comfortable in his situation, presumably as he does with Calum. Truth be told, Calum also feels incredibly comfortable around Michael.

About an hour later, Michael announces he's going home. they wave goodbye to each other, and soon after, Calum hangs up his work apron and begins his walk home. He stepped into his flat to be greeted by the smell of warm home cooking. His boyfriend must be in a really _really_ god mood today. Calum puts his shoes by the door and hangs up his coat, before walking into the kitchen. he walks to where his boyfriend is standing in the middle of of the floor and kisses his cheek.

" Hey  babe, how was work?"

" Just like any other day."

" Sounds boring." His blonde laughs and Calum nods.

" It is."

" Okay, go get washed up, dinner's ready." He kisses his boyfriends cheek and heads upstairs.

After  long and relaxing shower, he goes downstairs, relieved of stress and tension, to the living room where the blond waiting with two trays of chicken and prawn stir fry with noodles.

For the next hour and a half, they just sit, talking and laughing about anything and everything.

Standing up and stretching, Calum collects up the plates and washes them up, before beating the dishcloth and haphazardly dashing it onto the drying rack, eager to get back to his boyfriend.

Around 15 minutes later, the blonde stood up.

" I'm going to get a glass of water. " With that he goes into the kitchen. Calum can practically hear fire crackling, and his suspicions are confirmed when he hears a crash followed by a 'Calum, get in here!' he walks through the passageway to the kitchen, only to be greeted with a sharp blow to his face.

" You fucking reject! " and another one, this time sending him sprawling. His boyfriends fists rain down on him, driving the constantly hurled insults further into his mind. Every part of him is bruised or bleeding, or both.

Finally they eventually stop.

" Remember this? " The fair haired man asks, holding up the dishcloth for Calum to see.

" Yes."

" Make sure it's in its proper place next time, alright? " he says sweetly.

" Yes Luke. " The blonde's presence rapidly vanishes from the house and Calum picks himself up as best as he can, and drags himself to his bedroom.

Looking in the mirror, he can't help but think about Michael.

About how similar their blemishes look in this moment.

Wondering how or _why_ anyone could hurt anyone a sweet and _vulnerable_ as Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story should be on wattpad within the next week under the name CalumsRunninThruThe6  
> don't laugh!  
> leave kudos and comments, i really need to know what you think!


	3. Chapter3

Michael woke up at midnight to his boyfriend storming into his room and dragging the covers off of him.

"If you stay still, this won't hurt." Luke tells him, removing both of their underwear. Without warning, he slams into and just keeps going, not giving his partner time to adjust.

Michael, feeling as if he is being torn in two, finally snaps out of his daze. He attempts to pull away, but the iron grip that is leaving bruises on his sides doesn't loosen. It tightens.

"Luke, please!" He screams, desperately squirming in his captor's grip.

"Shut up! I told you to stay still!" The blonde bellows. "Be quiet or I'll give you something to remember." And he does. Again and again. Michael, having now lost all his fight, obeys. It's his only option.

When Luke leaves, Micheal doesn't move.His mind is completely numb. However, he's not lucky enough to be physically numb; his head an ass are killing him.

In that moment, bruised and bleeding, he feels the last of his hope, the last of his _sanity_   drain out of him, and with those things goes the the tears, washing away the light in his eyes.

Tears for someone he thought loved him, for a life he'll never get to live, for the life that he _has_ to live. He can't leave Luke, not without help, and while he's barely surviving in this house, he definitely couldn't on his own. Where would he go anyway? His parents made it very clear that he couldn't turn to them for help when he started dating Luke, and his controller didn't let him keep friends because he was ' a slut' and would 'probably just fuck them all'.

Michael thinks about the life he used to live, the friends he used to enjoy, the family he used to spend time with.

_The love he used to get._

His world is now a grey and empty space, and frankly, he is done with it.

Michael has officially hit rock bottom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so two updates is two days  
> hope you liked it


	4. Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is unhappy

 

Calum is peachy.

 

So maybe he’s been expecting this. Luke has been tense for a while, and maybe this was just what he needed. Sure, Calum’s no stranger to heavy violence, and maybe he should have been expecting it, but Luke had  _ promised _ . 

 

He’d lied.

 

At the same time, Calum is worried. Luke had been angry before, but not this angry. Certainly not angry enough to  _ hit  _ him. What would it be like when he returned to the house?

 

Calum is standing in a park, looking over a bridge into the crystal blue waves. In the dark, the water looked so clear and beautiful, and he wishes that he could stay there forever.

 

From his point of view, looking out over dark blue water, the best healer for this situation was patience. He’ll just have to wait it out. 

 

He hopes that he has  _ enough  _ patience to wait it out.

 

He can feel himself slipping, both emotionally and physically. His head is screaming at him to back away before he does something stupid like  _ killing _ himself, and his gut is telling him that worse was yet to come.

 

Then suddenly, he didn’t care that he’s falling. He just wanted it to end.

 

Calum feels himself being pulled back, but it doesn’t register in his mind. He’s alive, but he can’t  _ breathe _ . That’s when he realises that he isn’t being yelled at, or told off.

 

Someone is singing softly in his ear. 

 

_ “ _ _ Every now and again we get that feeling _

_ And the great big void inside us opens up _

_ And I really wish that you could help _

_ But my head is like a carousel _

_ And I'm going round in circles _

_ I'm going round in circles _ ” 

 

Calum is finally coming to his senses and he was beginning to feel embarrassed about what he was just about to do.

 

“I’m so sorry-”

 

The stranger's face became dark.

 

“What happened to you?” Calum is confused for a moment, then touches his face and realises that, to his horror, the makeup he had applied to his face earlier had somehow rubbed off onto his sleeve. He is too stunned to even move, defend himself or even run away, so he just stands stock still.

 

“It’s nothing.” The blonde man shakes his head in disbelief. 

 

“Are you serious? Who did this to you?”

 

“Nothing! Why do you care anyway?” Calum is defensive now, confused as to why he is receiving this unwanted attention from a total stranger. 

 

“You’re hurt and you just tried to kill yourself!”

 

“I’m not-” He stops when he feels wetness on his cheeks and looks up at the mysterious individual. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Ashton” the man says quietly.

 

Calum doesn’t know exactly how he does it, but Ashton somehow convinces him to let the man take home to clean up his wounds. Calum’s not stupid, he knows about all the problems with going home with a stranger, but for some reason he trusts him. 

  
And yet, deep down, he knows that this situation will make his life a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been a bit tied up. So yeah...


End file.
